The Empire of the Deeps
by JoeLewis
Summary: Sereda Aeducan is returning home to Orzammar after 2 years of adventures, but when she returns she finds more than she bargains for. War, loss and a betrayal from the most unlikely of places. One things for sure. This is going to be tough. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1 : Home

**The Frostback Range is the most beautiful place in Thedas, thought Sereda Aeducan as she rode home to Orzammar. The huge snowy peaks soared above her, slicing through the darkening winter sky.**

**Sereda had been away from Orzammar for nearly two years now and she yearned for the majestic halls of the dwarves and the comfort of being among her own race.**

**Sereda had enjoyed her time as a Grey Warden with all the adventure, but what she most wanted was to settle down in Orzammar with a family and children.**

**The huge entrance to Orzammar loomed ahead out of the darkness. **

**Something, however, was amiss. The guards who always patrolled the entrance to the city weren't there. **

**Sensing danger, Sereda approached the entrance. Darkspawn tracks were all over it.**

**She had always been talented at staying in the shadows and not being seen. Carefully she slid through the gate that was slightly ajar into the Hall of the Paragons.**

**The Hall of Paragons had a special place in the heart of the Dwarven race. It was more than just a place to worship, it was a place of beauty and love for the Stone that sustained and protected the entire race. It was not something an outsider would understand.**

**And now look at it. A forlorn mockery of the beauty the chamber had once contained. The statues of the Paragons - including of herself - had been corrupted by the foul darkspawn that prowled the chamber, even the carved features seemed to be leering in the flickering torchlight. The floor was covered in the thick, pinky oil that shows over-exposure to the taint.**

**Sereda took a few tentative steps into the hall but it was useless. A couple more steps and she would be swarmed by the darkspawn. **

**She would have to find another way in.**

**As she stepped out into the moonlight which now drowned the landscape in a white, eerie sheen, her mind was spinning. What was happening? Was Bhelen and his little son - her nephew - alright? Were they all dead? Or had they, by chance, escaped?**

**Her father, Endrin, had always told her that the Palace was impregnable, but then many people had said that Orzammar was. **

**An airshaft that lead into the Royal Palace was just about fifty feet up and that would be where she began her search.**

**Worried she began her trek to the airshaft.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Deals in the Dark

Sereda had found the airshaft relatively easily. Her father had always trained her to be a strategist and part of that was learning the positions of place in Orzammar in relation to the surface.

She peered through the hole, unsure whether to jump in or make sure there were no darkspawn in the palace. She decided on the latter.

It was ten minutes until anything happened.

Bhelen, in full battle armour, entered her range of vision.

"Send for the golem and the captain of the remaining forces." he ordered to someone beyond the shaft's field of vision. "We need to discuss strategy."

"Yes, my husband!" came a familiar voice - Rica.

There was a brief silence beneath the shaft and Sereda considered revealing herself, but for some reason she decided to wait.

The arrival of Bhelens guests was preceded by a heavy banging. Sereda was baffled. What could be making so much noise? Then she realised. It was so blindingly obvious - Shale!

Following behind the huge hulk of rock was an injured looking Oghren.

"You two! Where have you been? I asked you to be here at three! IT'S SEVEN FIFTEEN!" roared a suddenly angry Bhelen.

Oghren turned a shade of light green while Shale just stared impassively at the outraged dwarf.

"We apologise, Dwarf lord, but there was another skirmish in the Diamond Quarter and we were needed to aid the Warrior Caste." Shale said.

"Oh…" Bhelen sighed. "Why is this happening now? Just after the Blight…"

"Milord," Oghren said. " Our forces will last no longer than a couple of sodding days if you don't get aid. Why don't you call the sodding Wardens? We could use the damn help!"

"Don't you dare speak to your king like that!" Bhelen snapped.

"Well do something about this!" Oghren exclaimed. "If you can't come to a suitable solution then we have to evacuate! If we get killed here nobody will know what has happened!"

"We need only take back the Commons and we will have secured the city! Send the Warriors in there to reclaim it!" Bhelen argued. "They have been boasting about there prowess in battle for millennia! Why don't they show it!"

"We barely have the men to hold the Diamond Quarter, dwarf. We haven't sufficient numbers to reclaim the Commons." Shale pointed out.

"Just get it done!" Bhelen ordered, with a sense of finality.

"Yes sir." Oghren said coldly. He spun on his heel and left, Shale booming behind him.

Bhelen stayed where he was.

Sereda chose this moment to jump down through the shaft.

Bhelen was so surprised to see his older sister that he nearly fell off of his throne.

Regaining his composure, he kneeled in front of Sereda. It was an odd feeling. Her little brother, who had stabbed her in the back and exiled her from Orzammar was kneeling before her.

"My Paragon," Bhelen simpered.

"Oh, just stand up," Sereda moaned. "I've told you before: no formalities! We are brother and sister!"

"Alright," Bhelen stood and pulled his sister into a rough hug. "Good to have you back. I assume you know my situation?"

"Only in part," Sereda admitted. "What's all this about skirmishes in the Diamond Quarter? And why in the name of the Paragons is there darkspawn in the Hall of Heroes?"

"The darkspawn…" Bhelen explained. "They attacked about a week ago. They were organised and they had vast numbers. No less than one hundred thousand attacked through the mines. We managed to barricade the Warrior Caste, some smiths and the nobles inside the Diamond Quarter, but the rest of the city was lost."

Bhelen paused for Sereda to speak.

"What do you mean _organised_?" Sereda enquired.

Horrible thoughts of a new Archdemon materialised in her mind.

"There has been no reports of an Archdemon and the darkspawn were being pushed back. So much so we had nearly managed to reclaim some thaigs. But then they just appeared from the shadows. Half of our troops were slaughtered before we even realised what was happening." Bhelen paused, a pleading look appeared in his eyes. "What should I do, big sister?"

"We have to evacuate." she stated.

Bhelen scowled.

"We cannot give in!" He exclaimed. "I will not be the king who runs away! We must save Orzammar!"

"That is foolish idea! We can't kill a _hundred thousand darkspawn_!" Sereda argued.

"We can and we will!"

"I disagree."

"Tomorrow there is an emergency Assembly meeting to determine our course of action. If you can persuade the heads of the noble houses that you are right then I will step down. If they agree with myself you will go along with my plan. Agreed?"

Now it was Sereda's turn to scowl.

Bhelen had half the nobles wrapped round his finger, but surely they would do as their Paragon asked, not what the king demanded. Would they?

Bhelen had stalemated her. If she declined she would be seen as weak and Bhelen's plan would go ahead anyway. If she accepted she would stand in front of the Assembly which was corrupt and would side with Bhelen anyway.

"I agree." Sereda said through gritted teeth.

"Good!" Bhelen chimed. "There is a spare room - Trians old room infact - which you can stay in for tonight. Sweet dreams!"

Sereda did nothing to hide her contempt. Swearing violently under her breath she strode out of the throne room.

_The Chamber of the Assembly was empty apart from Bhelen and Sereda. _

"_Go on, big sister, persuade the crowds to your cause." Bhelen said smugly._

_Sereda went to stand but before her but could leave the seat a ghostly apparition of Trian appeared in the centre of the Chamber._

"_NO! Don't let him do it to you again!"_

_Bhelens face contorted with rage, as if his greatest secret had been revealed._

_Then both Trian and Bhelen turned into Genlocks who drew their weapons…_

Sereda woke with a start.

She was covered in a cold sweat and she was panting heavily.

Feeling a sudden compulsion to go back to the throne room, she put on her light armour and equipped herself with her daggers, Voice of Velvet and the Roses Thorn.

She stole quietly down the cool corridors to the beautifully carved doors that led to the Throne Room.

"-and that is the deal." a vaguely familiar voice finished.

"And what will it cost?" asked Bhelen, speaking with a slight whimper.

"It will cost you your sister." The familiar voice said.

Silence followed.

"If you decline I will have to kill you." The familiar voice threatened.

"Yes, okay! Just make sure you keep your part of the deal!" Bhelen blurted

"Oh, I will…" the familiar voice said. "And make sure that you arrange somewhere more private for our meetings next time. I terribly hate eavesdroppers!"

Sereda ran all the way back to her bedroom, her heart beating a hundred beats a second. As she got into bed she was thinking where she had heard the voice before. It was so familiar, yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

She fell into a rather unpleasant sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 : Assembly

When Sereda woke all her fear from the previous night had transformed in a grim determination.

How dare Bhelen betray her - his Paragon! She had defeated the Bight and survived so this should be no different!

While the King ruled Orzammar, the Paragon had its heart. Several times in history a Paragon had overthrown the King, and while she didn't like having to do it, that would be her course of action.

She had come to a decision. As her little brother was playing dirty, she would play ten times dirtier.

As Bhelen had the most of Noble Caste wrapped round his finger, a veritable army, it was only fair that she had her own forces.

A grim smile appeared on her face.

Oghren had become the most influential dwarf in the Warrior Caste after he had helped destroy the Blight, and he was indebted to Sereda for recruiting him into her party.

Sereda knew this and she would use him to her advantage.

Leaving the Palace early, she headed to the place where the Warrior's were camped.

Some of the soldiers looked up as she passed, several others were wounded, and just groaned. Healers scurried from soldier to soldier, trying to no avail to extract the Taint from the wounded.

A modestly big red tent was pitched near the centre of the army's camp. Oghrens tent.

Sereda pushed the tent flap open. Oghren was inside, with a small bottle of Redcliffes Finest 8:78 Blessed.

Belching and obviously drunk, he said "Oh, it's you! I like you…"

Oghren soon sobered up when Sereda had stuck his head into the communal well.

After he had dried off he asked Sereda what was her business with him.

"As you know there is a meeting before the Assembly this afternoon," Sereda said. "And Bhelen has turned back into his old, treacherous self."

"Nonsense!" Oghren exclaimed. "You'd have a death wish to betray a Paragon."

Sereda looked him in the eye.

"Oh…" Oghren realised. "You want me to… erm… kill him?"

"I wouldn't put it so bluntly, Oghren," Sereda said dryly. "But yes. When Bhelens pet nobles outvote me, I want you and as many warriors as you can muster to advance into the Assembly Chamber."

"Let me think, please."

"Remember that I can strip your caste from you if need be," Sereda said, sounding horribly like the voice she had heard the night before. "Your choice."

"Oh, alright!" Oghren agreed.

"Good."

The Chamber of the Assembly was bustling with nobles. Every house had had representatives present, except Vollney, which had been wiped out in the initial attack.

When everyone was seated Bhelen rose to address the nobles.

"People of Orzammar!" Bhelen shouted. "We are here today to address the matter of the darkspawn invasion. I am as in the dark as all of you to the reason of this attack.

"But shall we run like mice from a cat? Or shall we fight for our homes? Our families? Our lives?

"Men and Women of the Assembly, I beg you: take up arms, fight this threat… Do not give in!

"Now, there are some who would have us run, first and foremost of them is my sister - your Paragon! And although I have nothing but respect for her views, we _must _defend our homes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, do what you believe is best."

Bhelen concluded.

Now it was Sereda's turn to address the Assembly.

urgent: the Darkspawn attack!

"Nobles of Orzammar!" Sereda shouted. "Today I speak to you of a matter most urgent: the Darkspawn attack!

"My brother himself told me that no less than one hundred thousand darkspawn are besieging the Diamond Quarter, which is more than were seen during the last Blight - the Blight_ I _defeated!

"Then we barely scraped a victory, and only then with the combined forces of Redcliffe, Orzammar, the Dalish and the Mage Circle. How shall we defeat this attack alone? I will tell you how: Run, flee, scarper!"

She paused for dramatic effect.

"The people of Ferelden owe me for saving them, as do the Dalish Elves and the Circle of Magi.

"With their aid we shall march on Orzammar and beat back this threat. Only then can we reclaim our homes and begin to rebuild.

"Some people, my brother amongst them, believe that we can take back Orzammar alone. I say that it is impossible! Listen to your Paragon!"

Sereda had finished.

The Shaper, who had taken over the post of Assembly Steward after the last one was ambushed by Shrieks, stood.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Assembly, vote now." said the Shaper.

Bhelen stood. "House Aeducan votes to fight."

Anwer Bemot stood. "House Bemot votes to flee."

It was even, but there were still eight houses left, and it could change quickly.

Lady Jadia Dace stood. "House Dace votes to fight."

Shocked muttering began amongst the Deshyrs. House Dace was known as a slightly cowardly House and had been expected to side with Sereda.

Lord Gavorn stood. "House Gavorn votes to fight."

Sereda glared at Gavorn. He had been betrothed to her before she was recruited to the Wardens. She had expected him to side with her.

Lord Ivo stood. "House Ivo votes to flee."

Lord Pyral Harrowmont stood. Sereda winked at him, hoping he would side with her. "House Harrowmont votes to flee."

Yes! Now things were even!

Lord Denek Helmi stood. "House Helmi votes to fight."

Lady Ortan stood. "House Ortan votes to flee."

Lord Voldin stood. "House Voldin votes to fight."

Orzammars future now rested with one House: House Sereda!

Sereda stood. "House Sereda votes to flee."

The Assembly was deadlocked. Now things would have to end quickly or turn violent.

Bhelen stood swiftly.

"Men and Women!" Bhelen cried. "Surely you can see that it is folly to flee when we can fight! Remember where your loyalties lie: with your King! End this business now!"

Sereda jumped up equally fast.

"We do _not _have the men nor the resources to reclaim Orzammar! That is fools talk! I am your Paragon!" Sereda argued. "I am sorry to have to tell you this, but the King is a traitor. He has betrayed me, your Paragon! Last night I heard him offering to sell me to an -"

The Assembly doors crashed open.

Sereda whirled around and immediately knew who Bhelen had made the deal with last night.

The Architect stood on the threshold and behind him were at least a dozen Disciples.

"Capture the women to be made into brood mothers, kill the rest." The Architect spoke.

His voice was different now, harsh and cold.

Sereda recognised his tone, it was one of despair. Was there a hint of fear there as well?

The chamber erupted into chaos. The disciples obediently carried out there orders while the nobles instinctively formed a protective ring around Sereda.

Aiming her bow, Sereda knew she had seconds. The moment the Architect lifted his staff she would be incapacitated by magic. But that wouldn't stop her.

Sereda's arrows killed half the Disciples before the Architect stopped her.

Suddenly Sereda found herself in the centre of a nimbus of light. She couldn't move but that didn't mean anything to her.

Sereda knew she should be terrified, but she just felt… _blissful_.

She had just enough time to see Oghrens soldiers burst into the chamber before she unconsciousness consumed her.


	4. Chapter 4 : Past Mistakes

The first thing Sereda felt when she woke was the Taint. It was all around her pressing in on her, suffocating her senses.

That could only mean one thing. The Darkspawn had won. She had lost.

Waking up properly now she examined her surroundings. She was in a small stone room with no windows and one door. It was fairly chilly in the room and Sereda was surprised to find herself shivering.

She made her mind up there and then. She would have to get out.

Now the Darkspawn had taken Orzammar, what would happen next? Would they take the rest of the world? And what in the name of the Ancestors had the Architect got to do with it all?

The door opened and Sereda jumped up quickly and stood in a defensive stance.

A common genlock had opened the door, which was a rarity in itself as darkspawn usually smash things.

"Come," it grunted. "Master wants to speak!"

A common genlock was _speaking_?

That had crossed the line from rare to downright impossible.

Cautiously, she tagged behind the foul creature as it scurried down a corridor similar to her cell.

Then Sereda realised. This wasn't Orzammar! The architecture was all wrong! So where in Thedas was she?

The genlock stopped outside a plain looking door, knocked three times and paused, as if waiting for a signal.

"Come in!" a child-like voice called from behind the door.

"In!" the genlock grunted.

Wondering what lay behind the door, Sereda pushed the door open and was greeted with a comical sight.

Sitting on a throne, in full armour, a sword and shield strapped to her back was, what appeared to be a small child no older than seven years old.

Sereda was struggling not to laugh until she saw the eyes. Those dreadful, merciless eyes that she had seen before.

The eyes of Urthemiel, Old God of the Imperium and the fifth Archdemon to lead a

campaign of terror on the surface.

Looking closer at the features of the face she recognised an old friend in them: Morrigan.

This was Morrigan and Alistair's child, born of the dark ritual.

Looking at this child, she realised what a mistake it had been going along with Morrigan's plan.

"Hello, Warden Commander." The child said, its voice uncannily similar to its mothers "Surprised to see me?"


	5. Chapter 5 : Urthemiel's Plan

Awkward silence followed the child's greeting.

"What has happened to Orzammar?" asked Sereda anxiously.

"Orzammar and its residents have been destroyed." The child confirmed, its voice hard and precise. "That is, except you and you're brother."

"Why did you spare Bhelen?" Sereda enquired.

"If you want I can easily have him killed." The child threatened.

"No! No! Please don't!" Sereda begged. "He may be my political opponent, but he's my brother. I love him."

"I won't kill him as he has his uses." The child said.

Silence followed.

"Why did you do it, Warden?" the child asked abruptly.

"Did what?"

"Persuaded my… father to perform the ritual." the child said 'father' like it was a foreign word.

"I did it to save Alistair and Riordan… and if I'm honest, myself." Sereda admitted.

"Why would he agree though, if he knew the pain, the singing…" the child said, as if to itself.

"What singing?"

"The singing inside my head, the never ending song… calling me… commanding me, making me do all these things…" the child explained.

Sereda did something that she swore she never would. She took pity on the child, her enemy.

"If you tell me more I can help, I'll take the singing away." Sereda said gently.

For a moment the child's expression softened.

"Really?" she asked, as if she hardly dared to hope.

Then her expression hardened. "Nothing can help me, least of all you."

"I am going to be frank with you, Warden." the child said. "I am Urthemiel, fifth of the Old Gods and I am continuing with my ultimate goal. To conquer Thedas. But this time I will not be alone."

"What do you mean?" Sereda asked quizzically.

"I mean the last two of my brethren will join me. Even now the Architect is leading mining missions to the prisons that the Bright One placed my sisters into. When they are free the war begins."

"The Bright One?" Sereda asked, feeling terribly out of her depth.

"The Maker, I believe the humans call him." Urthemiel answered.

"Why do you need me?" Sereda inquired.

"You will be the thing that makes all my plans possible."

"How?"

"The relationship between the Chantry and the Wardens has been strained at best in the last few years. Wardens using blood magic, rescuing apostates from execution. Tut, tut. The Chantry aren't happy and it would only take a tiny little thing for a huge conflict. That little thing will be you."

"How do you mean?"

"This is what I mean." Urthemiel gave Sereda a letter. It said:

_First Warden,_

_I, the Divine of the Andrastian Chantry, am unhappy. Your uncouth attitude to religion, most of all on the correct use of magic, has lead me to a route that I would have preferred to avoid._

_We have Sereda, one of your senior Wardens. If the Wardens do not agree to disband _immediately_ Sereda dies._

_Her Holiness, _

_Divine Justinia II_

Underneath was the seal of the Divine.

Despite the letter she laughed.

"You can't expect them to believe this!" Sereda scoffed. "The Chantry only have to deny having me and things will go back to normal."

"You don't understand. Both parties _want _an excuse for a war. Times are changing, the Chantry have weaker influence while the Wardens are only growing in power and number. Of course the Chantry will want to strike before things get out of hand."

"But why do this? How will it help your _ultimate aim_?"

"This war will devastate entire countries, destroy families and rip apart alliances. After that has happened Thedas will hardly be prepared for one Archdemon, not to mention three!"

Sudden realisation hit Sereda as the full scope of Urthemiel's plans became clear. Thedas didn't have a hope.

"Take her back to the cell!"

Sereda barely even resisted as six genlocks binded her wrists and lead her back to her prison.


	6. Chapter 6 : Escape

After the meeting with Urthemiel, Sereda layed on the cold stone floor of her windowless, inescapable cell. Slowly, Sereda sank into a deep sleep full of despair and depression…

Sereda woke. It was dark and the cell was even colder than usual.

A deep growling erupted outside the cell, cutting through the eerie silence like a knife through butter.

A clang of weapons, then… silence.

Sereda stood up, prepared for anything.

The door was blown off of its hinges, flying into the wall, barely missing Sereda. The dust settled and the source of the growling was revealed: a huge wolf.

There was a burst of light and the wolf had turned into Morrigan. For some reason, Sereda wasn't surprised.

"We need to leave now," Morrigan said, not bothering to greet her old friend. "My daughter could be coming back even now."

"Where are we?" Sereda demanded.

"We are far south in the Korcari Wilds, but we should be able to cover a lot of land tonight if you will ride me."

"Where is Urthemiel?"

"She has gone to oversee the mining for Lusacan, but not for long."

Sereda nodded. There would be time for questions later, now they had to get away.

Morrigan took the lead, manoeuvring through the corridors of the castle, if that was what it was, Sereda tagging behind.

When they finally burst into the eerily bright moonlight Morrigan shifted into a huge eagle and Sereda jumped onto her back.

Morrigan took off, flying between the peaks of some mountains that were scattered over the landscape.

After a while, Sereda fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in Denerim, Alistair was preparing to go to bed when he received an urgent message from Weisshaupt.

A young Anders Warden rode through the gates of the Royal Palace to find Alistair and Anora waiting.

"Milord!" the Warden cried, handing the King a scroll. "I have a message from the First Warden!"

Alistair unravelled the parchment. He quickly read the letter.

_King Alistair,_

_The worst has happened. The Chantry have declared war on the Wardens and they are keeping your Warden Commander hostage. Most nations have taken sides. The Anderfels are supporting the Wardens. Orlais support the Chantry. Tevinter support the Wardens. Nevarra support the Chantry. Antiva support the Wardens. It seems the Free Marches will unite under our banner, but it is not certain yet. Rivain support the Chantry. It is unknown whether the Qunari (Seheron and Par Vollen) will help in this war. I trust Ferelden will side with the Wardens. If so send back the messenger alive and have all Chantrys destroyed and kill the priests. If not, the messenger has strict orders to kill you._

_Your Superior,_

_The First Warden_

"We are siding with the Wardens." Anora said. "I will get my father to oversee the purging of the Chantrys. You, my husband, must lead Ferelden's forces to war."

Now she addressed the Warden messenger. "Is there a specific place where the forces of the Wardens are meeting?"

"I believe we are meeting in Minrathous, as it is a defensive position and is central so it will be easy to manoeuvre our forces."

"I'll send out the call to war right now, we should be able to march within two days." Alistair said, sprinting of in the direction of Fort Drakon.

The Warden Messenger rode off into the night, towards the war brewing in the West.


	7. Chapter 7 : Assassins

The sound of birdsong woke Sereda up the next morning.

Opening her eyes she took in her surroundings. They appeared to be in small village, presumably Chasind. It was abandoned and the smell of rotting flesh covered the place.

Morrigan, in her human form, was sitting a couple of feet away staring south, through the mountains. As she watched the south, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Morrigan?" Sereda sat up.

"Oh, you're awake," Morrigan turned around to face her, wiping the tear away. "I was beginning to think you would never wake."

"What happened? Where are we?"

"I understand you are curious. Last night we escaped from an old, very old, Elven Castle. It was built in the time of Arlathan.

"Right now, we are in a Chasind village that was sacked in the last Blight."

"Tell me everything that has happened since you left me on Fort Drakon."

"It's a very long story. After you defeated the Archdemon, I felt an odd feeling in my womb. Urthemiel. I ran. I flew. I tunnelled. I went to Orlais, where I planned to give birth to the baby. But something went wrong.

"One night I was preparing dinner, when I was ambushed by darkspawn fleeing from the slaughter in Denerim. I disposed of them easily enough, but a Hurlock managed to touch my abdomen. The foetus was corrupted and the abomination you met was the result.

"My baby grew and learnt at an unbelievable rate. By the time she was one week old she could speak, walk, run, fight, anything an adult could do. Her body also grew into that of a seven year old. Since then she hasn't grown, as she finds the form convenient."

"Why?"

"No man could bring himself to kill a young girl."

"Ah."

"Well, this… child drew the darkspawn towards her, including the Architect, who was forced to serve her, for if he refused, she would reverse all his work. All the darkspawn would become mindless beasts again. I don't know how, or even if, she had the power to do that, but the Architect seemed to believe her.

"She created strongholds in the Deep Roads and the Korcari Wilds. Then she destroyed Orzammar and Kal Sharok. In both instances the Architect tricked the nobles, promising them their cities back, but instead destroying them."

Then Sereda remembered. Bhelen!

"My brother Bhelen was captured by Urthemiel! We should have rescued him!"

"We cannot go back. It's a death-trap to go back there."

"I understand." Sereda grumbled reluctantly.

"It was only a matter of time before she killed me. I heard her giving orders to the Architect. Apparently I was a liability and needed to be disposed.

"After that she began the mining for her brethren. Within a couple of months, Razikale, Dragon of Mystery, and Lusacan, Dragon of Night, will be free and the end of the world will begin."

"Is there a way to stop this?" Sereda asked.

"Unless we can stop the war between the Wardens and the Chantry, I don't think so."

"Then we know what we have to do."

Sereda and Morrigan flew out of the Korcari Wilds at dusk, three days after their escape from Urthemiel. They were heading towards Redcliffe, where they hoped to warn Teagan, the new Arl, of the Darkspawn forces to the south.

When they arrived, soldiers were closing the gates for the night. It was, understandably, quite a shock when a giant eagle landed in the courtyard with the Warden Commander on its back.

The soldiers led her and a, now human, Morrigan through to the Arl's Throne Room.

Teagan was waiting.

"Warden!" he exclaimed, rising from his throne. "How did you escape from the Divine?"

Sereda explained all that had happened since her return to Orzammar.

"Oh, Maker," Teagan sighed. "Alistair has already marched with all our forces to Tevinter. He will have reached the Silent Plains by now. Its too late to call our forces back."

The three of them were silent in thought for a few minutes.

"We have to abandon south Ferelden." Teagan observed. "Morrigan, how long will the mining for the two Archdemons take?"

"A month, two if we are lucky."

"If we abandon everywhere south of Denerim, the troops Alistair left behind should be sufficient for the defence. We'll need Anora's say so before we can organise an evacuation, though. Could you two fly to Denerim?"

"Yes, but we cannot start before tomorrow morning, my mana is depleted severely. It would take no longer than eight to twelve hours to get there." Morrigan said.

"Of course, I will arrange for two rooms to be prepared, but it will take a while for the beds to be made. Will you two dine with me and Isolde? Eamon would be present but he is staying in Denerim."

"Of course." they both accepted hastily, thoughts of grand feasts and banquets making their famished stomachs rumble.

One hour later, Sereda had nearly finished her main course, spaghetti bolognaise.

"How is Connor, Isolde?" Sereda asked.

The four of them had silently agreed not to talk about the darkspawn.

"Connor loves zee Circle," Isolde answered. "Heez tutor haas told mee that hee izzz a natural with spirit spells. Heee wonze cast a forzefeeeeld speel on one of heez friendsss and eeet woz soooo powerful zat ze first eeenchanter heemseeelf had to reeemove eet!"

Morrigan raised her eyebrows. "Even I cannot do that. How old is the boy?"

"Heee izz thirteeeeen."

"He is a very powerful mage. He could be very useful to the defence if the worst comes to the worst."

"Lets not speak of such things now." Teagan said.

"I think that I shall be going to bed now. Morrigan?" Sereda ate her last bite and stood.

"Of course, I will need my energy for tomorrow." Morrigan stood.

That was when it happened.

A crossbow bolt whizzed out of a dark, shadowy corner of the dining room.

Time seemed to slow down. Teagan saw the bolt and dived between Sereda and it. Thankfully it only got him on his thigh.

Immediately sixteen genlock assassins appeared from every imaginable place. From cupboards, from dark corners and even from under the dining table.

Isolde screamed and was immediately shot, so not to alert the Redcliffe Soldiers.

Morrigan jumped into action, freezing genlocks left, right and centre. With a whirl of her staff half of the genlocks fell asleep. Sereda drew Voice of Velvet and Rose's Thorn and slew several of the assassins.

When it appeared that all the genlocks were dead, Sereda knelt next to Teagan and slathered a health poultice over his wounded thigh, then ran over to Isolde.

The woman was laying in a pool of her own crimson blood.

"Are you alright?" Sereda asked frantically.

"Tell Connor zat I love heeem," Isolde said, her voice hoarse and shuddering.

"No! Morrigan can heal you… Can't you, Morrigan?"

Morrigan ran her eyes over the dying woman. "It is impossible, that bolt went straight into her heart, she has seconds."

"Tell Eamon also… zat I… love… heem…" Then she died.

"Sereda…" Morrigan said, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"What is it?" Sereda asked without turning around.

"The genlocks… they're moving."

Sereda whirled round.

The sixteen genlocks that had been killed had come back to life. It was shocking. Sereda had killed them, watched them take their last breaths, and now look! They were as fit as ever!

"Teagan, run!" Sereda ordered. "Get soldiers! Morrigan, stay with me…"

The genlocks ran forward. Sereda stabbed two in the heart, chopped the legs off one of them and hacked the arm off of another. It was no use. The genlocks just stood back up and attacked again.

Now Morrigan froze a few, crushed some with huge boulders and electrified the rest. She may as well have flicked them for all the damage it done. The genlocks resisted the spells easily.

Where were the guards? If they didn't have back up, they would have to run.

"Morrigan! Run!" Sereda exclaimed.

Morrigan didn't need telling twice. The two women fled into the throne room, barring doors physically and magically as they went.

"Warden!" A voice exclaimed behind them.

Sereda turned round, it was Ser Perth, with half a dozen knights.

"Ser Perth," Sereda cried. "What are you doing in here? You should have came and helped us."

"I am sorry, milady," Ser Perth said apologetically. "But there are more of them, much more! They're all over the castle! They won't die! I lost half our garrison in the initial attack and now there's only us left."

He gestured at the knights.

"Where is the Arl?" Sereda asked.

"He got out through the windmill entrance and is getting militia from the village to help." Perth explained.

"Is there any weakness these _things _have exhibited yet?" Morrigan asked.

"Nothing certain so far, but they avoid fire like the plague." Perth explained.

"Right," Sereda said. "Is there a way to get out of here? If we have an exit, then Morrigan can burn the place down."

"So far as we know, there are no darkspawn in the cellars, we could escape to the village!" Perth exclaimed.

"Lets go then!" Sereda cried. "Morrigan, douse the place in oil."

Morrigan raised her staff and whirled it in a complicated pattern.

Oil, freezing cold, dropped from the ceiling soaking everything except, curiously, the gaurds, Sereda, Morrigan and Perth.

The six of them dashed to a door that lead down to the cellars. Suddenly, darkness engulfed them, and for a few moments they stumbled blindly down cold, hard stone steps. When they looked back they saw Morrigan's silhouette, black against a flickering orange glow that was now coming from the corridor they had been in.

"I'm coming, just two seconds! I need to put some glyphs around the door! These darkspawn are going to have a nasty surprise! I'll catch you up in a minute. Go on!" she called.

Sereda nodded and turned and ran into the darkness with Perth and the gaurds.

That was the last time she ever saw Morrigan.


End file.
